Digimon Adventures Wiki:Chat Moderators
The Digimon Adventures Wiki Chat Moderators are a group of users responsible for reviewing and enforcing our Chat Policies. Chat mods are identified by the next to their name in chat. The chat moderator right can only be given by admins, bureaucrats, or the wikia staff. Chat moderators have the ability to either "kick" or "ban" users out of chat. Kicking a user out of chat is only temporarily removing them as a warning that what they are doing is not inline with our policies. Banning a user from chat is preventing them from entering for a specific amount of time. Currently we . If you wish to become a moderator, or wish to nominate someone else, please apply here. Please also provide a supporting statement. Moderators Former Moderators About Moderators Moderator Responsibilities * Regularly visit . * Moderate disputes on chat. * Assist users with wiki-related issues on chat. * Making sure users are aware of our . * Enforcing our by kicking and banning users who break the policy. ** Always warn users before kicking or banning them. Moderator Powers *Kick a user out of chat as a warning. *Block a user from joining the chat. *Help resolve chat issues that don't require Admin intervention. Moderator Qualifications *Must be a trusted user of the wiki *Must be a very active user of chat *Must have good judgement *Must never show favoritism *Must have no history of serious blocks due to vandalism or harassment *Must have no history of serious bans on chat *Must enforce our chat policies Removal of Moderator Conditions under which an involuntary removal would be considered, * Inactive for one month or more. * Repeated abuse of mod privileges. * Repeated violation of policies. Moderator Noticeboard Inactivity Moderators should remain active to assist on chat. * An active status is defined as: Being on chat often and actually being there not just have the chat window open as you do other things. * Moderators should alert the community to a leave of absence by adding the inactivity template to their user page. The moderators should also mark themselves as inactive on the list of moderators. Leaves of absence may be for any length up to one month. * If the moderator continues to be inactive for a prolonged period of time, removal of user rights will be considered by the active bureaucrat or administrator. Consideration will begin from when any leaves of absence were meant to finish. Becoming a Moderator In general, the wiki should not have too many chat mods at once. However, users may always nominate themselves to become a moderator so that they may be considered if a position ever opens. Badges Chat Moderators can display the ChatMod Box on their page by using command. If your Chat Moderator rights are removed you must remove it from your user page. For use of former Chat Moderators ONLY! Former Chat Moderators can display the Former ChatMod Box on their page by using command.